Mako's next generation
by celestialqueen13
Summary: This is basically the next generation of mako's mermaids. All the basic ships get together in the end and now the story is about their children and how they struggle to keep this secret and the hardships they face... Please give it a go!
1. Chapter 1

**Fill in on details:**

 **Zac and Evie have a son called Liam - merman Highschool doesn't work.**

 **Cam and Carly have a son called Callum - human Highschool works at the ocean cafe and life guard.**

 **Mimmi and Chris have a daughter called Crescent, or Cress for short - mermaid taught by pod & mainly homeschooled by Rita works at the marine park.**

 **Ondina and Erik have a daughter called Kiara - mermaid taught by pod doesn't work. I know Erik leaves but I thought him and Ondina were cute together and I have no one else to pair her up with so bare with me!**

 **They also have son called Michael- merman Highschool works at the ocean cafe.**

 **Sirena and David have a daughter called Michelle - mermaid taught by pod, manager of the ocean cafe.**

 **Weilan and Karl have a son called Nile - merman Highschool, works at the marine park.**

 **They're all 16yrs old and some go to high school others are taught by the pod. That's the next generation of Mako's mermaids.**

She wakes up in the moon pool and heads over to Rita's. She gets legs and changes into a pale pink tank top and denim shorts. Cress leaves the grotto and says hi to Rita before joining the others in the ocean cafe.

"Hi, Cress come sit with us." Says Liam pulling out the chair. Next to Callum and Kiara.

She glances at Michael who's busy taking orders from other customers. "Umm, Sure!" She says smiling.

Nile comes soon after and Callum gets up to work his shift. Nile steals Callum's seat and begins.

"We have a problem! Some experts recently came in to town to explore Mako."

"But the pod, we have to warn them so we can evacuate in time." Says Kiara.

"Not only that, but I overheard them talking to Dr Ross about a large creature, they managed to get pictures from one of the underwater cameras."

"Doesn't mean.." Begins Cress but Nile cuts her off.

"I checked them out and they have snap off one you girl's tails." He says warning them.

"Well then, we've got to get rid of them." Says Kiara worried.

"My shift starts soon, so me and Nile can try and retrieve the images and..." Suggests Cress.

"We can decide what to do from there, later." Says Liam. The guys leave on that note and Cress goes back home get her stuff where as Kiara swims to the pod to warn them about the underwater cameras. Nile heads back to work and Liam, well he stays and finishes his juice then goes home.

(At Cress's house)

"Mom! I'm home!" Shouts Cress from the door and she makes her way to the kitchen. Mimmi comes down the spiral staircase at the back and does the same. She's wearing her usual sundress and some sandals. "Mom, can you ever wear normal mother like clothes. Your almost 40!" She moans.

"Not yet, I'm still 38." She laughs.

"Anyway, I wanted to warn you, there are some underwater cameras near the moon pool so it's best you stay away from there for a while. The marine park managed to get hold of a few images." Crescent looks around the room for her uniform. "Kiara's warning the pod now, me and Nile are gonna see if we can get rid of the images. With some help from dad, so yeah. In fact you're better off not going for a swim at all for a while incase there more."

"Don't worry, I can handle myself. I've been at this a whole longer than you have." Mimmi says giving her daughter a light kiss on the forehead.

"Still, be careful. Have you seen my uniform?" Cress responds.

"Yeah, I ironed it today, it's upstairs with the rest of the clothes." Answers Mimmi.

"Thanks," she says running upstairs the spiral staircase. She gets dressed and comes downstairs.

"Bye, have a nice day at work honey!" Shouts Mimmi from the kitchen.

"Bye, Mom." Says Cress leaving.

She meets Nile outside the equipment room...


	2. Chapter 2

**Digging deeper - Chapter 2**

"You're late!" He says coldly. They head over to Dr Ross's office together.

"Sorry, I got held up." She apologises. She busts the door open with her powers and swings the door open. "Shall we?"

"That's one way to do it." He says under his breath and goes in. He sits at the computor and starts searching. She searches for the printed out images, she starts at Dr Ross's desk.

After half an hour he finds the files and starts deleting them one by one.

"Where are the pictures? I can't find them." Cress sighs.

"I told you, I they're in the filing cabinet."

"Well, I can't find them."

"Look again."

Crescent checks again and just as she's about to give up she notices a table with a drawer but it's locked.

"If I was Dr Ross I would probably keep the key to this discovery somewhere safe but easily acessible to me."

"Yeah, so.."

"Like..." her glance wonders towards the light, with a shadow of what looked like a key inside the pretty glass flower around the bulb.

She stretches her hand to the top and arches her hand but her fingertips can't seem to reach it. She stretches even more and plays around for a bit until Nile, who is much taller, pushes her aside and retrieves the key. She opens the drawer and gets hold of the file with the underwater pictures. Suddenly they hear a clicking sound with the lock.

"Someone's coming." Says Nile.

Cress shuts the drawer and puts the key back where they found it. The door opens with a click and Cress makes herself and Nile invisible. Dr Ross and Chris enter the office. Cress and Nile are standing behind Dr Ross's chair and for after a while the spell gives way, revealing them to Chris. Just as Dr Ross is about to turn round Chris stops him and diverts his attention to the equipment room, giving Nile and Cress a chance to escape. The two sneak out of the room and Cress goes to work on the teddy bear cart. Nile leaves with the photos and heads to the cafe. The rest meet him there except Cress who's a bit late, cuz of work.


End file.
